The Protectors 3: The Protectors vs. The Destroyers
Story David and Ashley had sex for the first time and it was wonderful. They became complete as a couple. Ashley is like over the moon because she has her man back in her life. Ashley said, "That was a huge step for us, I am glad we reached to that huge step, so we can have our lives back together, I know what you went through David, I want to be here for you, I am your girlfriend, I love you, you are my life". David and Ashley kissed passionately. David said, "I am glad you are in my life, I want you, I need you, you are my everything Ashley, It has been over 20 years since my family has been murdered, I have missed them everyday". Ashley was having a terrific day, she was with her friends and talking about things. Ashley was going to see David at the Protectors Organization to give him something to eat but when she was in the office. David said, "Guys, I have something to show you". Seth said, "What is it"? David showed the team the time portal material. David said, "when I defeated Vortex, I stole this material, I need to put on my tachyon device". Ashley overheard about it, she was having mixed up thoughts and she was kind of emotional, her heart decided to break. She dropped off the food and she ran out of the building. she went home and she was sobbing. She said, "I couldn't believe that he would do this to me, I thought we were doing great, I was wrong, he wanted to leave me". The Negative Time Portal appeared, A dark figure came out of it. The mask was taking off from his face and it was David Cosloff's doppelganger. He actually returned. Everyone thought he was dead but he wasn't. Implosion was in the dark matter for almost a decade. He absorbed the dark matter and merged with Seth Ashton's doppelganger and they became Implosion but Seth had died but his powers weren't. Implosion went to numerous of earths to make a team of his own. He got a counterpart of Seth Ashton as Thunderstorm, A counterpart of Caleb Ritchie as Havoc, A counterpart of Brooke Grayson as seducia, A counterpart of Garrett Murphay as Ultimate Man. Implosion called the team Destroyers. David had made Garrett's uniform. It is a special suit, he is bulletproof and it can endure anything. David had made Garrett two rods that could handle any kind of creatures. Garrett tried out the uniform and it was comfortable. He loved the rods as well. He wanted to test it out for a spin. David had gathered more members to the team. David talked with Eagle Man, Eagle Woman and Professor Light and they all agreed to join the team. They all trained together to overcome the next threat. David went home, David was very happy. David said, "Hey honey, I had a great day at the Protectors association, I got new members at the team, they are training very well and my day wouldn't get better". Ashley said, "Oh good, and what also is better is that you are leaving me". David asked, "Are you okay, Ashley"? Ashley said, "No I am not okay, How am I supposed to be okay with you changing the timeline and leaving me, you don't want me anymore". David said, "Look I just want to fix what happened to me in 2005, after defeating Vortex, that was the key and I just want my family back. Ashley said "I am not enough for you is that it". David said, "That is not what I am saying at all". After the huge fight, David and Ashley had decided to take time apart. David was comforted by Kimberly, Brooke and Seth. Kimberly said, "Everything will be okay David, In a week everything will be fine, she acted like that because she loves you, she wanted you to herself, I was like that way too". David and Kimberly hugged. Ashley was taking time for herself. She went out with a few friends to lift her up more. She is starting to feel better but not a lot. She is still hurt what she learned of what David is going to do. In Eco Labs, The Destroyers were creating Chaos in the lab. The Protectors saw on a screen that something is happening in Eco labs. David went out of the apartment. Ashley tried to talk to him but she was too late and she was frustrated. The protectors went to the Eco Labs. David said, "So you must be the destroyers". Implosion said, "That is right, meet Ultimate Man, Thunderstorm, Havoc, and Seducia".All of them had fought, David and Implosion were having like a running match. Implosion decided to take Kimberly hostage. David said, "No Kimberly". Kimberly said, "I just want you to know, it has been a great honor to be your sister". David said, "Wait, wait, wait". Implosion decided to run again. David roared and chased after him. The Protectors and the Destroyers were still fighting. The Protectors were winning. David got back to the Eco Labs. David saw Kimberly's body on the floor. David knew she wasn't breathing and her heart has been taken out. Seth said, "David we won". David said, "No we didn't". Seth said, "Kimberly, what happened to her". David said, "Implosion, he took her to distract me, he was going to fast for me and then I was too late". Seth was overcome by emotion. Seth was hysterical. Everyone was also grieving as well. David was in a very angry and broken mood. Ashley said, "I couldn't believe you ran out like that, I was going to, what happened". David said, "Kimberly has been murdered". Ashley said, "Oh My God, how was she murdered". David said, "My doppelganger he came back, he formed a team and then I was chasing him but he was too fast, then I saw Kimberly's body on the floor, she was so pale and cold, Seth was so distraught, I don't know how he will handle it in the funeral". Ashley said, "I am so sorry David, how I have been treating you, I have been so selfish, I wasn't caring about you, I was just caring about myself, I am really sorry". David said, "I know how much you love me, you have been in love with me, your whole life, ever since we met in middle school, I promise you, I will fix everything". Ashley said, "I know you will". David and Ashley kissed passionately. The funeral was about to start. David and Seth had talked for a little bit. David said, "I promise you Seth, Kim will have justice". Seth said, "Thank you for everything, she really loved you so much man, you were here rock, none of this is your fault, we will stop Implosion once and for all". David was at the funeral and Ashley decided to comfort him by hugging him and putting her head on his side. Ashley said, "You can do this". David decided to speak. David said, "Hi everyone, I don't like funerals, losing someone who you loved dearly it is something that will hit you hard, I remembered, back in 2005 almost 30 years ago, I lost my family, my dad, my mom, my aunt, my uncle, my grandpa and my grandpa, they weren't all murdered but Kimberly and her family had taken me in to be a part of the family and I was really honored, I love all of them dearly, Kimberly, Brooke and I we were pretty close over the years, I loved their mother Lisa, she is a wonderful woman, a proud mother, Kimberly is the bestest friend I could ever ask for, she was there when I am down and up, she tried to protect me, I didn't want her too, I will always miss her". Lisa was very emotional. David said, "Hi mom, Lisa said, "David that is so beautiful, your mom and dad would be proud, Kimberly loved you so much, she looked you up like her big brother". David said, "Yeah". David and Lisa hugged. Ashley decided to talk to Lisa and they had a conversation and Ashley was praying for Lisa's pain with losing her daughter. David went back to the Protectors Organization, David was really emotional, David punched the bag really hard it fell off the chain. David sat down. David had some flashbacks of Kimberly. David said to himself, "I am coming for you". After the funeral Ashley said, "Would it be okay, If I can talk to you?" David said, "Yeah, what is up". Ashley said, "I just can't believe she is gone you know, I know how much she means to you, I wish I was like that with my sister and brother, even my parents". David said, "I won't ask". Ashley said, "I hope one day you can find peace". David said, "Right now, I am more broken, than I have ever been, It is Dark Alpha's fault, he was obsessed with me, he wanted to be me and then he just wanted to ruin my life, One of these days, I will eliminate him from existence that is what he deserves me, I hate him even his family, The Johnsons are cruel people, one of the ancestors raped and killed my ancestor's wife". Ashley said, "No wonder why you hate them so much, I hate to see you like this, I am praying for you David, I don't want to lose you from this". Ashley explained about all of her pain after the breakup. Ashley now knows why he broke up with her to protect her. Ashley was thinking of going to therapy to make their relationship work. Ashley didn't want the relationship to be bitter and cold again. Ashley was praying that their relationship will work. Ashley was reading the bible and praying for David and their relationship to work. Ashley was so worried of how David is behaving, she feels that she is going to lose him. Implosion said, "Hello Ashley". Ashley screamed and said, "You, you killed my friend". Implosion said, "Let's go for a spin" David and the protectors were making a plan to stop explosion once and for all. Garrett said, "Are you sure you are up to this". David said, "Yes I am". David heard Ashley's screaming and said, "Ashley". David ran over there and Implosion was going to slit Ashley's throat. Brooke said, "Get away from her!". Brooke used her powers on him and he flew. Echo used his powers to make Implosion weaken. Caleb said, "not so powerful after all". Eagle Man and Eagle Woman hit Implosion with their weapons. Implosion endured it not so well. Sorcerer used his magic and Implosion was affected by it. White Cheetah kicked him. Seth put a syringe on his back. Implosion had 50% of his powers taken away. True Alpha was full of rage and battled it out with him. True Alpha said, "You will never kill anyone again". True Alpha through Implosion to the electrical box. Implosion was wounded pretty bad. Implosion said, "Wow you sure got that in you, after you kill him, you still lost, you won't get your sister back after this". David said, "I know, she deserves justice". David put the other syringe on his chest. Then it really killed him. Ashley hugged David very tight and Ashley cried and she said, "Thank you for saving me, You do love me" David said, "I love you, Ashley". Ashley said, "I love you too, come here". Ashley kissed David passionately Ashley wanted to know what would happen next. David said, "Whatever happens all of us will overcome it". They were going to therapy and they were learning the steps to have a good relationship. Ashley was learning to have more affection, developing trust, to communicate more, she wanted to hear that and she is finally going to be a better girlfriend to David. Ashley and David decided to have more passion and Infection for each other. Their relationship is boosting really high. They both decided to have consensual sex again. A person came out of the ground and it was Lucifer. Lucifer said, "Time to rule this world, The Protectors won't handle me". Lucifer turned into his devil form, he had red black and gold armor and a samurai mask to protect his face. Lucifer roared.